Lettres à un mort
by Eclat d'Etoile
Summary: COMMENCE APRÈS LA FIN DU TOME 3 : Quelque chose a changé en Thomas quand il est arrivé là où le WICKED les à envoyé. Tout ce bouleverse autour de lui et Brenda face à son mal-être lui conseille d'écrire. Mais Thomas n'as pas envie d'écrire à un journal. Il écrira donc à son ami Newt.
1. Le 4 Mars de l'an 0

Bonjour, bonjour, une toute petite fanfiction ! Avec des minis minis chapitres (mais je posterais trèèès rapidement). J'espère que ça vous plairas ! ;D

Eclat d'étoile :3

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à James Dashner. Y a aussi deux trois trucs qui lui appartiennent, mais le gros de l'histoire et l'idée sont à moi (et un peu à ma p'tite bavarde préférée (qui se reconnaitra)).**  
><strong>

**Rating :** T (parce que c'est un slash et que je suis pas très au point pour les Ratings...)

**Personnages/Couple :** Newt, Thomas / Bah Thomas et Newt...

Bonne lecture ! :P

* * *

><p>Lundi 4 Mars 0–NS, Quelque part au bord de l'Océan<p>

Cher Newt,

On est à présent sortit d'affaire. Deux-cent Immuns ont réussis à fuir, dans un lieu coupé du monde. Brenda m'a expliqué que c'était la dernière solution de la chancelière Paige. Nous reconstruisons une civilisations à deux-cent, et ce n'est pas simple tous les jours. Minho organise tout, un peu comme toi tu l'as fait lors de la disparition d'Alby au bloc.

Nous sommes arrivés il y a 64 jours ici et avons décidé que ce serait le 1er Janvier de l'an zéro – Nouveau Système. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me rendre compte de mes actes, de ce que je t'ai fait. Je sais que c'est ce que tu voulais, mon ami, mais rien que de revoir tes yeux m'implorant de te tuer, me plonge dans un état de déprime avancée. Minho se débrouille très bien en tant que chef, mais ton abscence se ressent tout de même. Je souris de moins en moins et me vautre dans la détresse de ta perte, de celle de Chuck et aussi de celle de Teresa. Tu es pourtant celui qui me manque le plus, peut-être parce que je t'ai tué... Brenda m'a dit qu'écrire me ferait peut-être du bien. Je me suis dit que de t'écrire m'en ferais encore plus. Je sais, tu ne liras jamais ces lettres, mais je sais aussi, que te parler me fait un bien fou.

Je pourrais te raconter tellement de choses, comment nous sommes arrivés ici, tout ce qui c'est passé à ton départ. Mais je suis incapable de parler du passé. Minho voulait que j'écrive toute l'histoire, l'histoire des éruptions solaires, de la Braise, des Épreuves. Ils voulait que je parle de la souffrance qu'a créé le WICKED. Mais il voulait aussi que je parle du bon coté du WICKED de la Chancelière qui nous à sauvé... Mais j'en suis incapable. Tout ça me replonge dans l'horreur de ce qu'on a vécu. Donc je suis pas bon à grand choses... Je suis de nouveau coureur, si l'on puis dire ainsi, j'explore notre nouvelle terre, berceau d'un monde à venir. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois ici avec nous, que tu nous aide à reconstruire le monde. Oui, je crois que le pire dans cette histoire de sujet et d'Épreuves, c'est les sujets témoins. Je comprend à présent les souris. Minho aussi. On vient donc de voter une loi interdisant les recherches sur les animaux. Tellement inutile quand on pense à où l'on est et l'ampleur de la tache qui nous attend. Ça à pourtant soulagé bien des blocards. Plus d'expériences, du tout. Plus de Braise, plus d'Épreuve, juste la vie. Moi je trouve ça marrant... Après tout ce qu'on à vécu nous voilà au Paradis, amputé d'un grande partie de nos amis.

Enfin au Paradis... Je ricane seul devant ma table, la plume à la main... C'est dur, on est deux-cent personnes, deux-cent personnes qui n'ont jamais fait de métier véritablement physique à l'exception des blocards. Et nous voilà devenu des chasseurs-cueilleur de la préhistoire. Puis il y a aussi cette tristesse qui plane au dessus de nous, ces multiples pertes. Il y a aussi des conflits, des parents qui n'ont su sauver leurs enfants, les enfants qui n'ont plus de parents, cette haine qui se crée pour éviter de ressentir ce sentiment de culpabilité que je ressens. Quand je pense à toi, quand je pense à Chuck, quand je pense à Teresa. Heureusement, Brenda est là. Minho aussi, mais surtout Brenda. On vit ensemble maintenant. Je sais pas trop ce que je fais. Je pense qu'il y a trop de morts dans mes pensées pour que je puisse l'aimer réellement. Mais on tient, une sorte de couple, qui bat un peu de l'aile. Minho et moi nous fâchons souvent, pour nous réconcilier peu de temps après. Il est un peu comme moi, mal dans sa peau. Mais il va de mieux en mieux, Sonya l'aide. Ils sont devenus les chefs de notre communauté et s'entendent très bien. Moi, je sais pas où j'en suis, je sais juste que tes « Tommy » me manquent. Plus personne ne m'appelle comme ça. Brenda m'appelle « Tom » des fois, comme Teresa le faisait, mais ça me fait pleurer c'est tout...

Tu me manque tellement vieux !

Ton Tommy

* * *

><p>Je débute dans la FanFiction, et vos avis me feraient vraiment plaisirs, négatifs ou positifs... Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :3 -Eclat d'étoile<p> 


	2. Le 5 Mars de l'an 0

Voilà la suite... Encore plus courte que le début... Mais c'est fait exprès ! :P La suite vient bientôt ! Merci de me lire !

Eclat d'éoile

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude les personnages et les trucs qui viennent du livre appartiennent à James Dashner... Sinon c'est à moi :)

**Rating : **T

**Personnages / Couples : **Newt et Thomas / Donc Newt et son Tommy :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Mardi 5 Mars 0–NS, Ocean Plain<p>

Cher Newt,

Je t'écris d'Ocean Plain... Tu te demandes sûrement où c'est... C'est le nom qu'on a trouvé pour la plaine sur la falaise. Aujourd'hui a été le jour où l'on a fini de cartographier notre petit monde. Il a bien entendu fallu donner des noms à chaque lieu. Je vais t'expliquer comment c'est fait.

Nous habitons sur une île magnifique. A l'est et au sud, il y a de grandes plages, entourés de forêts. On les appelle « Les Grandes Sableuses » et les « Sombres forêts ». A l'ouest et au nord, il y a des falaises, plongeant dans la mer, sur les falaises ce ne sont que de grandes étendus verte. On appelle les Falaises « Le Mur », Minho trouvait ça très important. Car pour lui ça exprime le contraire du Labyrinthe... Dans le Labyrinthe il y avait « la Falaise » et « les Murs ». Maintenant c'est inversé. J'avoue que je ne comprend pas tout à fait, mais si ça peut le soulager... Puis au dessus du Mur, c'est Ocean Plain. Le centre de l'île est occupé par de grandes plaines, des collines et des forêts. Je ne vais pas te donner tout les noms car je ne les connais pas moi même... Maintenant je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire. L'île est connue de tout le monde et nous nous sommes réunis sur Ocean Plain pour construire une ville.

On commence tous à se faire à notre vie ici, et les maisons qui avant n'étaient que des petits tas de bois commencent à prendre forme. Je verrais avec Minho ce que je fais demain, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, j'ai envie de me rouler en boule dans un coin et de ne plus rien faire. C'est malheureusement impossible. Je sais pas ce que tu aurais fait ici, sûrement quelque chose de très utile contrairement à moi.

Je pense que tu aurais été heureux, que tu n'aurais pas été triste comme moi. L'inaction me laisse trop de temps libre. Trop de temps libre pour penser. Et lorsque je suis seul et que je pense, je pense à toi. De moins en moins à Teresa et Chuck.

Tu me manque toujours autant vieux !

Ton Tommy

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif en postant une Review :3<p>

Eclat d'étoile


	3. Le 10 Mars de l'an 0

C'est plus que du mini chapitre là, mais au rythme ou je poste, c'est juste pour que chaque lettre est son chapitre :)

**Disclaimer :** Presque tout appartient à James Dashner, sauf l'intrigue bien entendu

**Rating :** T

**Personnages / Couples :** Thomas et Newt

* * *

><p>Dimanche 10 Mars 0–NS, Ocean Plain<p>

Cher Newt,

Je suis débordé, Minho m'a donné comme travail complexe d'assigner une résidence à chaque personnes/famille en prenant compte de leurs besoins. Déjà que toutes les maisons ne sont pas construites, c'est extrêmement compliqué. Cinq jour que je ne t'ai pas écrit... C'était extrêmement long. Mais ma vie est extrêmement monotone, et il ne servirait à rien de tout de raconter dans les détail...

Je pense de plus en plus à toi mon ami et tu me manque énormément,

Ton Tommy

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu  de continuer à lire. Je commence dans la FanFiction et une petite Review de votre part pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas me ferait très plaisir :) -Eclat d'étoile


	4. Le 13 Mars de l'an 0

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, l'idée et le texte à moi

Rating : T

Personnages / Couple : Thomas / Newt

* * *

><p>Mercredi 13 Mars 0–NS, Ocean Plain<p>

Cher Newt,

Aujourd'hui première véritable dispute avec Brenda, elle m'accuse de ne plus passer de temps avec elle et de ne me consacrer qu'à mon travail. Elle m'accuse aussi de devenir associable. Elle dit que je ne parle plus qu'à Minho. C'est un peu vrai. J'ai encore terminé mon travail, toutes les personnes ont une maison à peu près potable pour le moment, et j'ai donné au bâtisseurs les instructions exacts pour construire les maisons manquantes, afin que tout le monde soit logé au mieux. Minho a dit qu'il avait une tâche importante à me confier. Je sais pas trop ce que ce sera, mais j'espère qu'elle m'occupera. Lors de mes petits instants de pause, je ne pense qu'à toi. Je relis le mot que tu m'as donné, dernière relique, de toi.

Tu me manque tellement,

Ton Tommy

* * *

><p>Une petite Review de votre part pour donner votre avis me comblerais de joie ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! -Eclat d'étoile<p> 


	5. Le 14 Mars de l'an 0

**Disclaimer :** tout sauf l'histoire est à James Dashner

**Note:** T

**Personnages :** Thomas / Newt

* * *

><p>Jeudi 14 Mars 0–NS, Ocean Plain<p>

Cher Newt,

Je ne me suis toujours pas réconcilié avec Brenda. Aujourd'hui Minho, Sonya, Harriet, Brenda et moi avons longuement parlé du système monétaire. Vivre ainsi loin du monde nous à permis ces premiers mois de tenir le coup sans monnaie. Je suis d'avis à ce que la société reste comme ça, tout comme Minho et Sonya. Brenda à fini par se rallier à notre cause et Harriet à capituler. On vit à présent dans un espèce de système communiste, un peu comme au Bloc. Des traces de civilisations ont été aperçu au Nord du pays et Minho m'a demandé d'aller voir. Il préfère que j'y aille seul. Je crois que je devrais avoir peur, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'écrire durant mon voyage, mais je penserais énormément à toi. J'aurais aimé partir avec toi, si tu étais encore vivant...

Tu me manque de plus en plus,

Ton Tommy

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D<p>

PS : une petite Review (même si elle est critique est pas forcément sympa) fait toujours plaisir à voir :)


	6. Le 26 Mars de l'an 0

**Disclaimer :** Comme toujours y a que l'histoire qu'est à moi parce que James Dashner c'est chargé de tout inventer

**Rating** **:** T

**Personnages :** Vous le savez nan ? Nan... Alors Newt et Thomas

* * *

><p>Vendredi 26 Mars 0–NS, Chaussée des Géants<p>

Cher Newt,

J'ai rencontré le peuple d'indigènes il y a peu sur des empilements de pierres bizarres. Ce sont‚ eux aussi des Immuns, dernier survivants de la Braise qui a fait feu ici et éteint la quasi totalité de la population. Les indigènes s'appellent les irlandais, et l'île s'appelle l'Irlande. Ils sont vraiment très gentils et vont sûrement venir avec nous dans ce qu'ils appellent l'ex-Connemara. Ils ont une culture vraiment immense. En effet, depuis le début des éruptions solaires ils ont conservé toute leur histoire et l'histoire du monde, d'abord à l'orale puis à l'écrit. Ils ont un mode de vie similaire au notre et sont environ six-cent. Tous ensemble nous formerons grande communauté. Tu vas me dire, pourquoi s'ils sont autant, ce n'est pas vous qui allaient à eux. Leur problème est qu'ils ont essayé tout d'abord de sauver les villes, pour ensuite fuir les personnes touchées par la Braise. Ils sont donc des nomades, qui se sont établis ici lors de la création de transplat par le WICKED. Ils n'ont par contre pas d'habitations fixes. Ils vont donc nous rejoindre.

Ils m'ont donné du papier et de l'encre pour que je t'écrive et je leur en suit très reconnaissant. Ils ont remarqué que je ne me séparais pas de ton mot, et on pensé que c'était une sorte de talisman donné par ma copine. C'est vraiment bizarre. Je pense que Brenda pourrait me donner beaucoup de chose et que rien n'atteindrais la valeur de ton petit mot, qui m'arrache le cœur à chaque fois que je le lis.

J'aimerais tellement que tu vois ce nouveau monde de tes yeux,

Ton Tommy

* * *

><p>Comme toujours, merci de me lire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review pour me dire ce qui est bien et pas bien (et que c'est n'importe quoi des chapitres aussi courts O.o) -Eclat d'étoile<p> 


	7. Le 9 Avril de l'an 0

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à James Dashner, seul l'histoire est à moi :3

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :** Newt et Thomas

* * *

><p>Mardi 9 Avril 0–NS, Ocean Plain<p>

Cher Newt,

Je viens d'arriver à Ocean Plain. J'ai accompagné le chef des indigènes voir Minho, comme tu le connais, il a dit qu'il fallait un chef pour tous le monde. Et bien entendu, têtu comme il est, il ne faisait pas confiance à Sean (le chef des indigènes). Celui-ci est très conciliant et a laissé le pouvoir à Minho, bien qu'il ai un droit de véto sur sur toutes les décisions. Je peux à présent me reposer et t'annoncer LA nouvelle. Comme je te l'avais dit Minho et Sonya se rapprochaient beaucoup ses temps si. Minho ne m'avait pas annoncé qu'ils sortaient très fréquemment ensemble et que leurs soirées se terminaient dans un lit. Lorsque Minho a demandé officiellement à Sonya de sortir ensemble cette dernière lui à annoncé qu'il allait être papa. Notre monde va donc être colonisé par une tribu, ou du moins un petit Minho.

Je suis extrêmement heureux pour lui. Il sourit tout le temps et est de plus en plus calme. C'est vraiment très positif ! Le côté moins marrant de la chose c'est que depuis que j'ai mit les pieds dans notre maison Brenda me harcèle, me demandant par sous-entendu si moi aussi je veux être papa...

**oOo**

Excuse moi pour la tâche d'encre, Brenda est entrée dans notre chambre sans frapper et je ne voulais pas qu'elle lise ce que je t'écris. Je sais qu'elle meurt d'envie de lire ce qu'elle croit être mon journal intime... Ça m'énerve beaucoup car ça ne la concerne pas. Elle vient encore de me parler de bébés, cette fois plus franchement en me disant que devenir papa ne me fera que du bien.

T'écrire augmente le manque de toi, mais me fait tellement de bien. Encore une fois, tu me manques,

Ton Tommy

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu, une petite Review, anonyme ou pas apporte le sourire, n'hésitez pas à critiquer. Merci à ceux qui m'ont donné un retour ! 3<p>

Éclat d'étoile


	8. Le 18 Avril de l'an 0

**Disclaimer :** Tout sauf l'intrigue est à ce merveilleux auteur qu'est James Dashner...

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :** Thomas et Newt

* * *

><p>Jeudi 18 Avril 0–NS, Ocean Plain<p>

Cher Newt,

La relation entre Brenda et moi ne cesse de se détériorer... Elle s'accroche de plus en plus à son idée d'enfant et je me braque de plus en plus. On s'est de nouveau disputés. Elle m'accuse de la tromper. Il est vrai que notre relation est des plus platoniques en ce moment, et que je n'éprouve plus de désir pour elle.

En fait, tu m'obsèdes, je pense à toi à chaque secondes, et même mes moments de travail intense (j'ai rejoint les bâtisseurs car il faut construire plein de nouvelles maisons pour les Irlandais) je ne peut m'arrêter de penser à toi. Je connais ton message par cœur, pas seulement les mots, mais la forme des lettres, leurs petites imperfections‚ la rugosité du papiers. Je connais tout ça par cœur, car ce mot je le relis des heures durant. Le mot ami se transforme, en des choses que je ne veut pas savoir, que je ne veux pas analyser... Mais je vais te le dire, à toi, seulement à toi. Hier j'étais fatigué, beaucoup trop pour perdre du temps à lire ton mot. Pourtant je l'ai fait. Et mon cerveau fatigué à lu : «Tue-moi. Si tu m'aime vraiment, tue-moi ». J'ai pas envie de chercher à comprendre Newt. Mais tu me manques trop, et je crois que mon cerveau commence à accepter ce qui est depuis le début.

Je crois que je t'aime,

Ton Tommy

* * *

><p>On s'approche de la fin les p'tits loups... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et comment vous pensez que ça va finir (la fin vient demain)... En postant une petite Review qui apportera le sourire à l'auteure ! Bisous :*<p>

Éclat d'étoile


	9. Le 29 Avril de l'an 0

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leurs avis, merci, merci, merci 3

**Disclaimer :** Tout ça c'est à James Dashner sauf bien entendu l'histoire qui est de moiiii :P

**Rating :** T

**Personnages **: Je crois que vous avez compris que c'est Thomas et Newt qui nous intéressent =3

* * *

><p>Lundi 29 Avril 0–NS, Ocean Plain<p>

Cher Newt,

Tu me manques, énormément, beaucoup trop. Le temps passe de plus en plus lentement, et mes pensées sont tournées vers toi à chaque instants. Je ne dors plus, me rappelant de tous ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Analysant chacune de tes paroles, de tes expressions. Et plus je réfléchis, plus je pense que toi aussi tu m'aimais, mais que toi tu en étais conscient. Et je regrette, je regrette tout ce qui n'as pas été et qui aurait pu être.

Je t'aime,

Ton Tommy

* * *

><p>On se rapproche trèèès dangereusement de la fin x) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :D Et merci beaucoup de me lire ! 3<p>

-Éclat d'étoile


	10. Le 31 Avril de l'an 0

Avant-avant dernier chapitre... Merci à vous tous qui me lisaient ! 3

**Disclaimer :** Tout sauf l'intrigue appartient au merveilleux James Dashner qui a écrit l'Épreuve !

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :** Thomas et Newt pour changer x)

* * *

><p>Mercredi 31 avril 0–NS, Le Mur<p>

Mon Amour,

Oui, mon Amour... Ce mot danse autour de moi depuis que je me suis rendu compte de tout. L'écrire c'est un peu comme l'attraper et le faire devenir vrai. Mon Amour, que je me plais à répéter ce mot. Tu me manques et je t'aime, peut être un peu trop. Ce soir je dirais au revoir à Brenda, qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment. Je t'écris du Mur et une tempête se lève. C'est absolument magnifique, comme toi dans mes souvenirs. Cette tempête c'est aussi un peu celle qui agite mon cœur est mon espr...

* * *

><p>L'avant-dernier chapitre arrive ce soir ! N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé, ressentis en lisant ma fiction... Et n'hésitez pas à formulez des hypothèses pour la suite ^^ Merci de me lire ! Et j'espère que ça vous plait 3<p>

-Éclat d'étoile


	11. Journal Intime

Je sais que ce chapitre peut vous paraître bizarre... Mais je pense que vous allez quand même réussir à comprendre et même si vous comprenez pas, il y aura la suite qui vous permettra de comprendre... Bonne Lecture =3

**Disclaimer :** Tout sauf l'intrigue est à James Dashner (je sais que vous vous en foutez, mais je veux pas qu'on croit que je lui "vole" son histoire ^^)

**Rating : **T

**Personnages :** C'est un Newtmas... Dooonc Newt et Thomas ;)

**RaR : **

Une bavarde : Hihi merci pour tes Review ! Pour les FanFictions future on a une heure et demi de SVT pour en parler demain x) En tout cas merci ma petite bavarde préférée 3

* * *

><p><em>Aujourd'hui il y a un nouveau au Bloc. Comme tous les mois... Il a l'air plus dégourdi que ce plonk de Chuck. Les deux sont devenus amis. C'est bien, Chuck ne sera plus seul.<em>

[...]

_Thomas, le nouveau, est beau. Il est aussi très sympa et je pense qu'il va s'intégrer au groupe. Il semble passionné par le Labyrinthe. Je pense qu'il sera coureur un jour._

[...]

_Il y a eu une arrivée aujourd'hui, la dernière. C'est une fille et elle est dans le coma. Elle a juste dit une chose : Thomas... Que nous cache-t-il ?_

[...]

_Ben a attaqué Thomas. Il va être banni sous peu. Thomas s'en sort sans séquelle. Il aurait été dommage d'abîmer un aussi joli visage..._

[...]

_Alby a été piqué lorsqu'il était de sortie avec Minho. Ils n'ont pas réussis à rentrer avant la fermeture des portes. Thomas a foncé dans le Labyrinthe. Je viens d'enterrer mon meilleur ami, un ami et une personne que j'appréciais de plus en plus._

[...]

_ILS ONT SURVECU ! Ce n'est juste pas possible, mais ils l'ont fait ! Ce Thomas est vraiment extraordinaire. On a réussis avec Minho à le faire nommer coureur. J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien._

[...]

_Hier soir les portes du Labyrinthe ne se sont pas fermé. Les Griffeurs sont repartis avec une seul victime. Ah oui, j'oubliais la fille c'est réveillé. Elle est extrêmement proche de Thomas. Mais je fais confiance à Thomas, par contre à elle non. C'est la panique, il faut faire quelque chose._

[...]

_On est sortit du Labyrinthe. Chuck est mort et Thomas est extrêmement triste. J'en souffre énormément : parce qu'il est triste, mais aussi car j'appréciais Chuck. Mais il est mort en héros, sauvant la vie de notre sauveur._

[...]

_C'est repartis pour des Épreuves, après un long moment sans nourriture, un homme à tête de rat nous a annoncé que l'on avait deux semaines pour aller à un endroit donné. Le Refuge. Heureusement ils nous ont donné de la nourriture. Teresa a disparut. Thomas est malheureux. Je suis plutôt content de ne plus avoir cette pétasse dans les pattes. Mais le voir triste me rend triste. On est de plus en plus proche..._

[...]

_On a perdu Thomas et Brenda en ville. Il est vraiment doué pour attirer les jolies filles... __Et les hommes..._

[...]

_On a retrouvé Thomas. J'étais tellement heureux de le revoir que j'ai cru que j'allais l'embrasser. Je crois que je l'aime plus qu'un simple ami..._

[...]

_Thomas c'est fait capturer par cette folle de Teresa. Il me manque et j'espère le retrouver bientôt. J'ai très peur pour lui. Il est « à tuer par le Groupe B ». J'espère qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal tout de même._

[...]

_J'ai perdu mon carnet dans la bataille au Refuge. J'espère que personne ne le récupérera. J'ai tellement parlé de Thomas __et de mes sentiments pour lui__ dedans..._

[...]

_Le WICKED veut retirer la puce dans nos cerveau. Je ne suis pas Immunisé et vais mourir. Je les hais tellement. Heureusement Thomas est immunisé. Il vivra ainsi que Minho, mon meilleur ami. Je refuse qu'ils touchent à mon cerveau. Thomas, Minho et Poêle-à-frire aussi._

[...]

_Poêle-à-frire a finis par accepter que le WICKED lui retire sa puce... Nous avons fuis avec Minho et Thomas aidé de Jorge et Brenda. Les « sans puces » ont fuis eux aussi, sans nous. Thomas m'inquiète, il a été touché par un lanceur, j'espère qu'il ira vite mieux. __Il souffre tellement, si je pouvais je prendrais sa place.__ Je lui ai écrit une lettre._

[...]

_Ils sont partis sans moi dans une ville remplis de gens sains. Je ne peux pas les accompagner... J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien, surtout à Thomas._

[...]

_Ils m'ont embarqué. Je suis dans un hôtel de fous. Thomas, Minho, venaient me cherch__er !__ Mettez fin à ma misérable existence ! __S'il vous plaît !__ Je deviens fou !_

[...]

_Il ne m'a toujours pas tué, je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. Toujours aussi beau. S'il savait comme je l'aime, combien je regrette de ne pas avoir écrit tous mes sentiments sur la lettre que je lui ai donné... Il ne m'a pas tué. Je lui en veux, mais j'espère aussi qu'il n'a pas lu la lettre, ne sachant pas si le moment était venu ou pas. S'il ne l'a pas lu, c'est qu'il tenait vraiment à moi, __qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre en trahissant ma confiance__. J'espère que quelqu'un me tuera, bien que j'aurais aimé mourir de sa main. Pas pour qu'il souffre ou qu'il culpabilise. Non, juste parce que j'ai besoin que ce soit lui qui me tue. Pour créer un lien entre lui et moi. Ce serait un peu comme mourir dans ses bras. Mourir dans les bras de la personne aimé... Le rêve de ceux d'avant. Son nom est la seul chose de stable dans mon cerveau que je sens ce dérégler... Putain de Braise, toi qui nous à séparé. Putain à vous aussi Teresa et Brenda, vous qui prenez un malin plaisir à me l'arracher. Je vous hais autant que je l'aime. Puis de toute façon, je ne suis pas la personne qu'il lui faut. J'espère juste que je lui manquerais à mon Tommy._

* * *

><p>Et voilà, le chapitre est fini :P, alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? A quoi vous attendez vous pour la fin ? :) Bon en tout cas j'espère que ça vous à plu ! 3<em><br>_

-Éclat d'étoile


	12. Le 1er Juin de l'an 0

Whoulala le dernier chapitre ! Et oui cette fiction est (déjà) fini, mais j'ai plein d'idée dans ma tête que je vais étoffer en SVT ^^. D'ailleurs j'aimerais en ce dernier chapitre dédicacé ma fiction à une super amie qui m'a soutenu dès l'émergence de cette idée bizarre dans ma tête, celle qui me permet de supporter les cours de SVT... Donc voilà, spécial dédicace à ma petite bavarde ! =3 Puis aussi un peu à vous, qui me lisez et me laisser une trace de vos pensées et critiques. Merci de me lire ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va vous plaire (il arrive tout de suite après les trucs un peu inutile mais qu'il faut faire...)

**Disclaimer :** Merciii à James Dashner pour ses personnages et la merveilleuse histoire qu'il à créer, je ne veut en rien lui retirer ça grandiosité... Donc merci James, toi à qui tout appartient, sauf l'intrigue ^^

**Rating :** Tiens, si on le changeais pour l'épilogue ? Nan ? Bon ok, toujours T alors

**Personnages :** Euuuuh je sais pas Newt et Thomas peut être... :D

* * *

><p>Jeudi 1er Juin 0–NS, Ocean Plain<p>

Cher Newt,

Je peux comprendre que tu me détestes. Parce que j'étais au courant. Mais je savais aussi que tu avais la Braise. Oui, j'avais ton journal, tes journaux, entre mes mains. Je l'ai récupéré après la bataille au Refuge des Terres Brûlés. A ta mort, j'ai aussi récupéré celui que tu avais commencé après.

Je vais me justifier, mais tu ne me croiras pas. Au fond on s'en fout, tu es mort. Je savais que tu n'étais pas un Immun, et je ne voulais pas que Thomas souffre de savoir ça. Je me disais aussi qu'il ne t'aimerais jamais et que je ne devais pas gâcher votre amitié. Mais dans le fond tous ça est faux. J'avais peur, peur que Thomas ne se rende compte de ses sentiments, et qu'il ne m'aime pas. Je le voulais pour moi et pour moi seul... Je suis désolé de vous avoir refusé à tous deux de magnifiques moments de bonheur et d'amour.

Mais j'ai été punie et les Dieux ont été bons avec vous, si l'on puis le dire ainsi. Thomas est mort lorsqu'il t'as écrit sa dernière lettre au bord du Mur. Un coup de vent l'a fait tombé sur la grève dix mètres plus bas. Il était dans le coma. J'étais écrasé par les remords. On dit que les gens dans le coma entendent ce qu'on leur dit. C'est sûrement vrai. Je lui ai lu tout ton journal, après avoir lu les lettres trouvés chez moi, et celle qu'il tenait à la main. A ta dernière phrases, je l'ai presque vu sourire et son cœur s'est arrêté.

Tu lui as manqué, beaucoup plus, tellement plus, que Teresa et Chuck. Il ne vivait plus. Les seul moments où il était supportable étaient les moments après t'avoir écrit... Je pensais que c'était un simple journal, pas des lettres à un être aimé disparut, mais malgré tout je ne peux t'en vouloir, car tu l'as gardé en vie quelque heures, quelque jours de plus.

J'espère que vous êtes heureux là ou vous êtes, que vous êtes ensembles et que vous vous aimez comme vous auriez dû vous aimer sur cette terre.

Pardonne moi et embrasse Thomas de ma part.

Brenda

* * *

><p>Et voilà la fin de ma FF, comment l'avez vous trouvé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, que vous avez ressentis deux trois émotions, et qu'elle vous a apporté un peu de bonheur. Laissez moi une petite Review pour me faire part de vos impressions, je répond même aux anonymes ^^<p>

:Koeur: je vous aiiiime =3

-Éclat d'Étoile

**Rar aux anonymes :**

**Une bavarde : **Merci beaucoup pour tes deux Review ; que dire...Tu sais déjà tout x). Je sais pas si j'écrirais une autre fiction, du moins longue sur ce monde là, mais je continuerais d'écrire sur ce fandom ! :3 Mon truc avec le Labyrinthe c'est le couple Newt / Thomas et écrire une histoire où ils ne vivent pas me ferait vraiment mal au cœur ^^. Si tu la veux la vie dans ce nouveau monde, fait travailler ton imagination et je te lirais avec plaisir :D. Encore une fois merci ! :)  
><strong>Analianne :<strong> Bon, bah déjà merci beaucoup ! :3 Ta Review m'as fait chaud au cœur :P. Je suis moi aussi une grande fan de se couple qui est juste extraordinaire ! *-* Je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes et tente vraiment de me corriger x). La fin de ta "critique" sur les fautes m'as vraiment vraiment fait très plaisir :D. J'ai écrit un OS sur ce couple, et est commencé un recueil de drabble donc si tu veux me lire et me donner ton avis se sera avec grand plaisir :3  
><strong>Drew :<strong> Merci, c'est un beau compliment, c'est mon but de toucher les gens et je suis heureuse que ça t'ai ému :3


End file.
